1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates generally to wrist watches, and in particular to a wrist watch having a case for accommodating a timepiece movement and its dial, a decorative character which incorporates the case, and auxiliary members forming the straps of the wrist band, all of which are integrated in a single molded piece of flexible plastic material.
2. Status of Art:
The traditional wrist watch, whether of the electronic or mechanical type and having an analog or digital readout, includes a metal case for housing the movement and its dial. Also provided is a separable wrist band formed by two flexible straps which may be fabricated of metal, plastic or fabric material. One strap which has a slidable loop thereon and terminates in a buckle is attached to one end of the case. The other strap which is attached to the opposite end of the case is receivable by the buckle on the first strap, the tail of the second strap being held in the loop on the first strap, so that the band formed by the cooperating straps encircles the wrist.
The typical novelty watch has essentially the same structure as a traditional watch, the novelty usually residing in the nature of the dial and the hands which turn on the dial. Thus, in the classic "Mickey Mouse" novelty watch, printed on the dial is a two-dimensional colored representation of the familiar "Mickey Mouse" cartoon character, the hands of the watch being contoured to resemble the hands of this character.
In other known forms of novelty or decorative watches, the case is fancifully shaped, but the band remains conventional. When, therefore, a novelty watch of the type heretofore known is worn on the wrist, whatever novelty exists is limited is limited to the upper face of the wrist, the watch otherwise lacking novelty. And since the novelty region is relatively small and inconspicuous, it attracts little attention.
The underlying purpose of a novelty watch is to decorate the wrist, its appeal residing in the visual impression made on those who see the watch. Thus when one wears a decorative bracelet having diamonds thereon, its attraction lies in its impact on an observer who sees the glittering bracelet and whose position relative to the wearer may be such that his view is not toward the top face of the bracelet, but more toward the edges thereof. However, in the typical novelty watch, its novelty may escape the observer when the timepiece is not in his line of sight; for if he sees mainly the conventional band, this makes no significant impression.
To give another analogy, one popular form of bracelet is in the shape of a snake that appears to encircle the wrist of the wearer regardless of how the bracelet is seen by an observer. But in the case of a novelty wrist watch in which a snake appears on the dial of the watch, no similar impression would be made.